Pet litter such as kitty litter is well known to be used for lining the inside of litter boxes. The litter forms clumps when coming into contact with pet excrement and pet urine. The pet owner has the undesirable task of removing these clumps. Typical devices used to remove these clumps include small shovel type devices. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 216,863 to Landreville; Des. 314,254 to Gordon; Des. 328,016 to Valerio; Des. 332,675 to Simon; Des. 347,497 to VanSkiver; 915,233 to Smith; 2,357,114 to Howe; 4,741,565 to Bagg; 5,076,627 to Simon; 5,238,277 to Robinson; and 5,536,055 to Kohn.
However, these prior art devices are notoriously problematic. For example, the prior art shovel devices have extremely short handles that cause the user to have to continuously stoop and bend over while cleaning the litter boxes. Furthermore, the prior art scoopers when not used are usually left on the floor next to the litter boxes causing an unsightly and undesirable appearance. Furthermore, the interior shapes of these prior art scoopers do not keep the contents inside. The scooper portion is always at a fixed angle to the handle causing the user to extensively manipulate the handle. Furthermore, most of these prior art shovel devices have open top portions which cause the contents to continuously spill out. Additional problems also exist with the prior method of using the shovel devices with a litter box. For example, users have to continuously handle and touch the litter boxes when it must be moved, (i.e. when stored under a table). Thus, moving the litter boxes may further require the user bending and stooping over to manipulate the litter box. Furthermore, these prior art shovel devices are difficult to use with plastic and paper trash bags. Presently, the user would need both hands to hold a trash bag open making it difficult for the same person to dump the shovel contents into the trash bag.